The Doctrine
The Doctrine - Evils Undone by the Corellian Emancipation was the brainchild of Dr Ziana Beltrum. Recovered by Erisey Casoona from Imperial Databases on Naboo it was first seen by the commanders of the Outmian Security Forces before being delivered by Rhyley Stargazer to the Rebel Alliance. The Doctrine detailed the supposed Final Solution to species that weren't Human as dictated by the Galactic Empire. It is shown to imply both Corellia, CorSec and Thrackan Sal-Solo as well as Dr Mazinius and Inquisitor Haind are indeed part of this solution. Data Snippet ||--Naboo-Imperial-Security-Divisions--|| Corellian Sector Command--------------------------------------------------------- TOP PRIORITY Doctrine – Evils Undone by the Corellian Emancipation By Dr Ziana Beltrum Today I will once more be a prophet: If the galactic alien financiers in and outside the Core should succeed in plunging the planets once more into a galactic war, then the result will not be the desecration of the Empire, and thus the victory of Non-Humans, but the annihilation of the Alien Species across the in Galaxy! /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\UNABLE TO DECRYPT\/\/\/\//\/\ /\/\\/\/\/\//\/\/\\///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// Regarding the Alien Problem, the Emperor is determined to clear the table. He warned the Aliens that if they were to cause another Insurrection, and further unstabilise the Galaxy, and lead to a Galactic Civil War, it would lead to their own destruction. Those were not empty words. Now the Galactic War has come. The destruction of the Alien Bi-Product Race must be its necessary consequence. We cannot be sentimental about it. It is not for us to feel sympathy for these Ungrateful Citizens. We should have sympathy rather with our own people. If the Galaxy have to sacrifice victims in yet another campaign against the Rebellion, then those responsible for this bloody conflict will have to pay for it with their lives. /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\UNABLE TO DECRYPT\/\/\/\//\/\ /\/\\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// As for the Alien Races, well, I can tell you quite frankly that one way or another we have to put an end to them. The Emperor once put it this way: if the combined forces of the Seperatists should again succeed in unleashing a galactic war, that would mean the end of the Alien Species in the Core. …I urge you: Stand together with me … on this idea at least: Save your sympathy for the good human civilians alone. Don't waste it on anyone else in the galaxy, . . . I would therefore be guided by the basic expectation that they are going to disappear. They have to be gotten rid of. At present I am involved in discussions aimed at having them moved away to the east. In January there is going to be an important meeting in Coronet to discuss this question. I am going to send Dr. Mazinius to this meeting. It is scheduled to take place in the offices of the Imperial Forces in the presence of Imperial Inquisitor Haind. Whatever its outcome, a great Alien Species emigration will commence. But what is going to happen to these animals? Do you imagine there will be settlement villages for them on Corellia? In Bella Vistal we were told: Why are you making all this trouble for us? There is nothing we can do with them here on Corellia or in the Galaxy as a whole. Liquidate them! … Here are 3.5 million Aliens that we can't shoot, we can't poison. But there are some things we can do, and one way or another these measures will successfully lead to a liquidation. They are related to the measures under discussion with the Emperor…. Where and how this will all take place will be a matter for offices that we will have to establish and operate here. I will report to you on their operation at the appropriate time ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\UNABLE TO DECRYPT\/\/\/\//\ /\/\/\\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// However cruel and tragic each individual case may be, this method is still the mildest and best, if one rejects the Beltram method of physical extermination of a species out of inner conviction as un-Imperial and impossible ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\UNABLE TO DECRYPT\/\/\/\//\ /\/\/\\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// Camps have been formulated along with the aid of CorSec Chief Thrackan Sal-Solo ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\UNABLE TO DECRYPT\/\/\/\//\ /\/\/\\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// Since the basic position regarding the practical execution of the Doctrine of the Alien Problem has fortunately been established by now, and since there is a full agreement on the part of all agencies involved. I would like to ask you at the request of the Diktat to make one of your specialist officials available for the necessary discussion of details in connection with the completion of the draft that shows the organizational, technical and material prerequisites bearing on the actual starting point of the projected solutions. ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\UNABLE TO DECRYPT\/\/\/\//\ /\/\/\\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ||--END--|| Foot Note This is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Items